


To Return on the Long Road Home

by Savorysavery



Series: "Soldier in the Streets, Messy in the Sheets": Prompt Fills for the Fire Emblem 2016 Prompt Freeze [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Masturbation, Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	To Return on the Long Road Home

**Summary:** I’ll give you a kiss to help you home because I know not when I’ll see you again.

 **Genre:** Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rated:** Mature

 **Warnings:** Kissing, Fingering, Cunnilingus, Masturbation

**Prompt:** [Jill/Lethe. Sweet and tender goodbye makeouts (or more) right before Jill returns to Daein.](http://fe-kink-meme.tumblr.com/post/136581937907/jilllethe-sweet-and-tender-goodbye-makeouts-or)

 

 **Author’s Note:** This fic is something very tame, but also very sweet. Path of Radiance is one of my favorite games: it reminds me a lot of _Tales of Symphonia_ , and is always fun to play through. I hope you’ll enjoy a sweet piece about two girls loving one another.

 

* * *

 

Jill thought that in the light of the crackling fire, Lethe looked more feline than human, and that put a sense of distance between them. It made the space, fours hands apart from one another, seem like a million miles, the distance from their harts a continent between.

 

“I don’t want you to go.” Those words were still ringing in Jill’s ears, boiling in her blood. She didn’t wish to go either: she had won back herself, won new ideologies and thoughts, and had even found her heart in a laguz, and now… now, she was content to spend time with Lethe, sitting on logs and letting herself simply be.

 

“I have to,” Jill breathed. “There is more I must learn.” She let out a sigh and looked down. “More that I must do to help Daein grow anew.”

 

“But you’ve no rank now, correct?”

 

“Correct,” Jill stated. Now, with her father dead, she had lost he prestige, being the one to strike him down on the battlefield. She was sure the entirety of Daein, on that day, turned its back on her and her laguz-loving ethics. Yet Jill didn’t care: she’d rather associate herself with a band doing right than a group doing all wrong in the claim of good. “As father said, the rest is up to me. That means me going home and helping to protect my country from itself, even… even if I must leave my heart here.”

 

“Then lay with me into the night.” Lethe’s tail twitched up and wrapped around Jill’s wrist, and together, they rose and made their way to the tents, seeking out their shared, canvas residence.

 

They lay together, inside their tent, the canvas a shield against the outside world. Perhaps against Fate, even, Jill thought as she let Lethe push her down onto her back, let her take off her clothes, undoing her light leathers and her undershirts and pants, until she was down to a breast band and her undershorts. She remained mostly silent, save for a few hisses of air, letting Lethe do as she wanted in this soft, tender moment.

 

“Are you going to play at being the tent floor?” Lethe asked, and Jill quirked a brow.

 

“No, you just seemed to be enjoying yourself.” Jill smirked and looked up at Lethe, red eyes darkening.

 

“I’d enjoy it better with a second set of moving hands,” Lethe shot back.

 

“Then I suppose I’ll enjoy myself too.”

 

“Good. Then get to touching me.”

 

Jill chuckled and sat up, and set to taking off Lethe’s jerkin, sliding the travel worn green fabric from her shoulders, undoing the lacing till it fell from her chest. Unlike Jill, she wore no bands, and her breasts came to rest in Jill’s palms, nipples hard in the cool, night air. Jill played with them, pressing her thumb against them in rough circles, and Lethe responded eagerly, arching her back into Jill. Her tail flicked and it came up to Jill

 

“Not gonna kiss me?” Lethe breathed.

 

“Just building up to that.”

 

Their lips met slowly, a sweet, tender press of lips that made them both tumble backwards, Lethe on top of Jill. Their lips slid against each other, and they slowly twined their tongues, savoring the inherent flavor of their mouths, mingling themselves together. They kissed like this for a while: Lethe pulling back to suck at Jill’s lip, Jill shifting to nip at Lethe’s sensitive ears, until they felt drunk on both the full moon outside and one another.

 

“Don’t stop there,” Lethe breathed, and Jill set to kissing her drunk again, whimpering at the connection.

 

They didn’t stop kissing as Lethe unwound her breast band, tried to stay connected when they slid off Jill’s undershorts –Lethe didn’t feel a need to wear any: “My clothes go away anyway, and I spend half the battle in the buck, so why change?”– yet they found themselves parting when they were both skyclad, skin pressed against each other.

 

“You’re beautiful, you hairless beast,” Lethe teased, brown furrowed. Jill could sense the vulnerability in her voice: she was trying to bring humor into such a heavy moment.

 

“You’re beautiful for a cat,” Jill shot back, and Lethe giggled, an unusually open sound, and she pressed her hips down to meet Jill’s.

 

“I want to love you,” Lethe whispered. “With my mouth. With my hands.”

 

“Then what’s holding you back?” Jill replied.

 

“Nothing.” Lethe shifted down Jill’s body then, until her head was before a thin patch of curling, red hairs. She inhaled, and smelt down to Jill’s core: a hot, sticky, salty sent that watered her mouth.

 

Lethe was only patient here, thoughtful in her actions. Haste and stubbornness didn’t play in to the way she let her tongue roll from her mouth, nor the way she moved her lips against Jill’s pressing her tongue into the moist wetness of her crotch, lapping at the salty fluid.

 

Where her normal manner did play in was with the eagerness of her fingers. She shoved two in alongside her tongue, flexed them, and felt Jill’s walls clamp down, heard Jill shudder out a moan. “Harder, Lethe. I’m not a maiden: I think I can handle a bit more.”

 

“You’re as impatient as I am,” Lethe replied, voice muffled, and she lapped more vigorously, pumping her fingers in and out of Jill. She let out a mewling moan and moved them faster, spurred on by Jill’s continued eagerness.

 

They peaked at similar times only minutes later: Jill first, with her back arching from the ground, hand clamped over her mouth so that the entire camp wouldn’t wake, eyes, formerly wide, shut so tight even the ambient light from outside couldn’t get in. Her back fell hard and she let out a loud moan, voice trickling from between her finger. “Spirits, Lethe,” Jill began. “You’re good. Let me return the favor, after I get my breath back.”

 

Lethe shifted upright, sitting on her heels, and shook her head. “I’m good,” Lethe replied, revealing her sticky left hand. She flashed a smirk and licked both fingers, bright purple eyes narrowed to slits at Jill, threatening to reawaken both of their libidos. Yet once her hands were clean, she wiped them on the bottom of the tent, and climbed up next to Jill, who had adjusted just enough to pull out her bedroll, just wide enough for two.

 

“Jill Fizzart, you are truly a gem amongst many stones,” Lethe breathed. It turned into a yawn, and she wrapped herself around Jill, nude form bending and molding to the redhead. Jill let out the kind of sight that creeps up from a soul and turned over to face Lethe with a wan smile.

 

“You know I’ll find you no matter what, right?” Jill whispered.

 

“Of course. And I you: I could smell your scent all across Tellius with just a sniff.” She sniffed right in that moment, looking quite proud. Jill ruffled her caramel hair, burying her own nose in the messy mop and inhaled the scent of Lethe: wet grass, sharp spices, and sweet smelling hair oil.

 

“Do I stink so much to a cat?” Jill had a gentle, sleepy smile on her face.

 

“No,” Lethe replied. “One just knows their mate’s scent. We know it for our entire lives.”

 

Silence settled: not uncomfortably, but like a wrap around their shoulders. It was pensive, providing them enough time to simply reflect, and their minds went into their own places, thinking about tomorrow.

 

“War is such an ugly thing,” Jill stated, breaking the white noise of crickets chirping. Both had seen it so personally: hate spewed from Jill’s mouth in the beginning, only to change to love in the end, and Lethe had despised non-laguz, only to work with a band of beorc who she felt so fondly for. They had _both_ changed from the war, and now, Jill could see coming out on the better end of it.

 

‘I agree,” Lethe sighed. “But let’s not think about that. I just want to sleep with you, _truly_ sleep, and think in the morning.”

 

“Ah, I knew I loved you,” Jill replied sleepily, nudging her pillow –really, a spare cloak bundled up into a wad– under her head, and adjusted so that Lethe could pillow her cheek against the softness of her shoulder. “…Do you think we have a future?”

 

“Of course, you dolt,” Lethe replied back coolly. “I’ll come to Daein for you when you’re done, sweep you off your feet, and we’ll retire to somewhere far from both our homes.”

 

“That sounds wonderful,” Jill breathed. She was more than ready to give up aristocracy for a lifetime: there was no longer any chivalry she could find in it. “Good idea.”

 

“Of course,” Lethe purred. “It was _my_ idea. They’re always good _._ ” She smiled and wrapped an arm around Jill’s middle, let her nails dig in a bit. Jill fell asleep near instantly, chest rising and falling slowly, but Lethe remained awake a bit longer, purple eyes skimming her form. She felt something build up in her chest, a near tangible pang of want and caring that stuck in her throat. Lethe heaved a soul heavy sigh, and felt the corners of her eyes prick, tingling as if she were going to cry.

 

“I love you too, Jill,” Lethe breathed, before her breath slowed into the beginnings of sleep, pushing away her tears until tomorrow.


End file.
